Your Heart Will Lead You Home
by HeartOfChaos
Summary: Songfic,HG pairing.'If you feel lost and on your own and far from home You're never alone.' Harry struggles with himself after the Final Battle. Read to find out more!Nothing to do with DH.Another very old story, read at your own risk.


Hi again! Here's another song fic! I'm really bored today! I hope you like it! I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" by Kenny Loggins.

Your Heart Will Lead You Home

Harry sat there next to his small campfire in the middle of a forest in the middle of who knows where. He had defeated the Dark Lord about a month ago, but the blast that had resulted in said person's death had knocked Harry out. Next thing he knew, he was here, stuck in the middle of this forest, with too many injuries to count. He had healed the minor ones, but couldn't for the life of him even try to heal the major ones. And why should he even try? Everyone he knew was dead, weren't they? And even if they were alive, how would he get back to them? It all seemed hopeless.

He started to reminisce about his life, to look back on happier times.

_**Sunny days and starry nights, and lazy afternoons**_

_**You count the castles in the skies**_

_**And hum little tunes**_

Harry smiled as he remembered spending his summer holidays at the Burrow; playing Quidditch all day, stargazing on the roof with Ginny, or even just sitting in the garden, watching the clouds roll by, laughing at how many times the Hogwarts castle seemed to be in them. Mrs. Weasley could be heard humming along with a Celestina  
Warbeck song playing on the radio. All those fond memories…where did the time go?

_**That somehow right before the rise, **_

_**The summer fades away**_

_**Everything is different, and everything has changed.**_

Everything had changed when Voldemort had come back. That fateful summer, rumors were spread, reputations were tarnished, and friendships were tested to the breaking point. Harry had felt so alone that summer, considering the fact that no one sent him any real letters.

_**If you're feeling lost, and on your own**_

_**And far from home**_

_**You're never alone, you know**_

_**Just think of your friends, the ones who care**_

_**They all will be waiting there**_

_**With love to share**_

_**And your heart will lead home**._

Harry moved passed the memories of fifth year and took out a small picture he kept with him at all times.

_**Funny how a photograph can take you back in time**_

It was of him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny before he had left to fulfill the prophecy. Ron's arm was around Hermione's waist while the other one was around Harry's neck. Hermione was smiling broadly. Harry was laughing and trying to breathe at the same time with one arm around Ginny's waist and the other around Ron's neck. Ginny was laughing and kissing Harry on the cheek.

_**To places and embraces that you thought you left behind**_

Harry wiped a tear from his eye. They had always been there for him, no matter if it was a neurotic three-headed dog or the Dark Lord. They had always been there for him, even in the times when he felt like he was facing the world alone.

_**They're trying to remind you that you aren't the only one**_

_**That no one is an island when all is said and done.**_

Harry looked up at the little sky that was visible through the thick tree branches. He missed them all more than words could ever say. They had been his rocks, especially Ginny. He loved her with every fiber of his being. But there was no way he could get back to her or anyone else for that matter. And even if he did, he still wouldn't be the Harry they knew and loved. He'd be a colder, darker Harry with a drastic change in innocence. Would they still want him back?

_**If you feel lost, and on your own **_

_**And far from home**_

_**You're never alone, you know**_

_**Just think of your friends**_

_**The ones who care**_

_**They all will be waiting there**_

_**With love to share**_

_**And your heart will lead you home**_

Harry put his head in his hands, crying. There was no hope for him.

_**They'll come a day**_

_**When you're losing your way**_

_**And you don't know where you belong**_

He sat there like this for a long time like this, in a battle with himself on whether to keep going or not. Then a thought came to him.

_**They say that home is where the heart is **_

_**So follow your heart and know that you can go wrong**_

He wasn't going to let it end this way. Ginny needed him and Ron and Hermione might as well be lost without him. This wasn't the Harry Potter that he knew himself as, to just give up.

He stood up rather shakily, put out the fire with a spell and started to walk into the depths of the forest. True, he had no clue where he was going, but he had a feeling if he followed whatever was driving him at the moment, he'd find home. With Ginny.

_**If you feel lost and on your own**_

_**And far from home**_

_**You're never alone, you know**_

_**Just think of your friends**_

_**The ones who care**_

_**They all will be waiting there**_

_**With love to share**_

_**Your heart will lead you home**_

It had been a long haul. Harry had walked who knows how far, and he had finally seen a familiar sight. The good old, crooked, run-down Burrow. He smiled as he saw Ginny out in the garden. He walked up the drive, still watching Ginny, who was totally oblivious to anything out of the ordinary. He finally just stood there at the fence behind her and cleared her throat. She turned around, wand in hand, until she realized whom it was. The wand fell to the recently turned up earth.

_**If you feel lost and on your own**_

_**And far from home**_

_**You're never alone, you know**_

Ginny ran up to him and threw herself on him. "Ron, Mum, Hermione, he's here! Harry's here! Oh Harry!" she cried, burying her face in his chest. Harry hugged Ginny close. Ron and Hermione poked their heads out of the doorway. "Harry!" they shouted.

_**Just think of your friends**_

Ron and Hermione ran outside and joined the hug, mauling Harry.

_**The ones who care**_

"We missed you so much!"

"For a while I—welcome back, mate!"

_**They all will be waiting there With love to share**_

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

_**And your heart will lead you**_

_**Where you belong **_

"Where have you been? Voldemort's been dead for about a month."

_**I know**_

_**Your heart will lead you home.**_

"Doesn't matter. I'm home."

That wasn't as good as I was hoping it would be. Please review, flame me if you wish. This deserves some flames. I don't know. If you think its good, review and tell me if it is too. Don't let me stop you from complimenting this, but also don't let me stop you from insulting it either. Either way, REVIEW!


End file.
